En lados opuestos
by Enigma07
Summary: A veces, simplemente, no depende de nosotros escoger el color de pieza que seremos en el juego de ajedrez, si estaremos situados en la parte izquierda o derecha del tablero. Aliado o rival, amigo o enemigo, bueno o malo, vida o muerte. Muchas veces esta lejos de nuestro alcance, el decidir en que lado estaremos ubicados al final. [MesSS-Día9]


_**Disclaimer's:**_ Naruto y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoría.

Advertencia: Sin Beta.

.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 _ **En lados opuestos**_

 _._

Volver el tiempo atrás, recordar el pasado, es saber con certeza —es tener la falsa esperanza, la triste ilusión— que todavía seguíamos por el mismo sendero y que lo haríamos por mucho tiempo más. Que íbamos construyendo nuestro camino en la misma dirección. ¿Por qué te has desviado? ¿Por qué me has dejado avanzar por este camino tan sola, sin tomar mi mano? Aunque la ausencia me este asfixiando, aunque todas estas lágrimas que estoy dejando caer, me estén destruyendo y cada uno de tus recuerdos me estén quitando la vida. Aún sí, no podremos estar juntos.

No aún, no ahora, no hoy.

Duele, duele muchísimo sentirte tan lejos. El tener que aceptar que ahora te encuentras en el lado opuesto.

Cada segundo transcurrido es como un aguijón introduciéndose lentamente en mi piel, en mi pecho, en mi corazón, Sasuke. Y es doloroso, insoportable, pero sé que jamás me perdonarías si me voy contigo, si te sigo a aquel lugar.

Me pregunto: ¿cómo harías tú para superar esto si estuvieras en mi lugar, si en vez de tú, me hubiera ido yo? ¿Cómo lo afrontarías? ¿Cómo lo superarías, sabiendo que una parte importante de ti se ha marchado con esa persona, se ha ido y no puedes traerla de regreso, Sasuke? Toda mi fuerza, toda mi valentía, mis ganas, se han alejado junto contigo.

Se han ido volando por la ventana, al igual que un pájaro al abrir la puerta de la jaula en la que se encuentra cautivo.

¿Por qué no corro hacía a ti? ¿Por qué no dejo todo atrás por el amor de mi vida? Porque existe un motivo, un motivo muy pequeño, pero sumamente especial e importante.

¡Sorpresa, Sasuke, vas a ser papá! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! Nuestro bebé, aquel que deseamos durante mucho tiempo. Aquella luz que buscamos incansables veces para nuestra vida. Sí, esas habrían sido las palabras que te hubiera dicho, si tan solo el destino me lo hubiera permitido. Pero supongo que las cosas suceden como deben de suceder; no esta en nuestras manos el cambiar el rumbo. Simplemente no podemos rebobinar hacía atrás. La vida no es como aquella película que nos encantaba ver en cada oportunidad que podíamos, a pesar de que la sabíamos de memoria, ni como la canción que siempre que escuchábamos, nos hacía recordar nuestra época de adolescentes, cuando nos conocimos. En la vida no existe tal opción. La vida, tristemente, siempre sigue hacía adelante, no es posible retroceder ni volverla a empezar. No es justo, pero es así.

Sí, Sasuke, tan solo sigo a adelante por el fruto de nuestro amor. Por el pequeño rayo de esperanza que cada día crece en mi vientre. Es lo único que me permite sonreír cuando aún estoy triste. Es la razón por la que aquel día no me fui contigo.

Ha pasado un mes, no obstante, es como si la noticia de que habías muerto, llegando a mis oídos, hubiera pasado hace solo unos segundos. Tan solo faltaban unas pocas horas para decirte sobre mi embarazo, que, estoy segura, pintaría una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Tú ese día habías salido en dirección a la casa de tu hermano Itachi, tu tío Madara había pedido tu presencia con urgencia. Me dijiste que era algo sobre la empresa que tu padre les dejó a ti y a Itachi. Madara era la persona que los ayudaba a mantener la empresa, pues la experiencia la poseía él.

Siempre que salías de casa, depositaba un beso sobre tus labios y te decía que te amaba y te cuidaras. Aquel fue el último 'te amo' y 'cuídate' que te dije. El último beso, la última mirada cargada de amor y felicidad, nuestro último momento en el mismo lado. Lo último que compartimos en este cruel pero hermoso mundo.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y tú no regresabas. Esa noche llamé incontables veces a tu celular, pero no contestaste ninguna de ellas. Tenía miedo, y la preocupación se apoderaba de mí. No sabía si aún seguías en la casa de Itachi, si todo esta bien, ya que tú solías discutir mucho con Madara. La aguja del reloj avanzaba más rápido que nunca, las horas parecían minutos.

El ruido del auto, aquel sonido que avisaba de tu regreso a casa, nunca llegó a mis oídos. No, porque el sonido del auto que aparcó frente a casa, cuatro horas después de tu ida, no era el tuyo.

Cuando salí corriendo afuera de la casa para recibirte, solo vi a mi mejor amiga corriendo hacía a mí, con lágrimas descendiendo por su mejillas, arruinando su maquillaje, algo que ella cuidaba demasiado.

En el momento en que Ino llegó hasta donde me había quedado paralizada, esperando la noticia de algo que aún era incierto para mi, ella rodeó mi cuerpo y me abrazó con fuerza. Su llanto estremeció mi alma. Sin poder evitarlo o comprender el por qué, mis ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, como gotas de un cielo nublado. No lo entendía, pero una extraña presión en mi pecho, me obligaba a expulsar aquel dolor insoportable que se había instalado en mí.

Entre sollozos y con la voz quebrada, Ino me trasmitió el mensaje, el horrible mensaje, que Itachi le había encomendado darme. Al terminar de decirme lo acontecido, cuando la voz de Ino solo se volvió el mismo silencio, mis piernas perdieron el equilibrio y mi cuerpo se desvaneció, cayendo con pesadez al suelo. Las lágrimas nunca dejaron de caer, y los brazos de Ino se mantuvieron rodeando mi frágil ser, durante lo que a mi parecer fue una milésima de segundo.

El tiempo no corría, el mundo no se movía, el futuro junto a Sasuke se desdibujaba, y yo solo podía retorcerme de dolor en los brazos de mi mejor amiga, mientras rogaba al cielo que todo aquello solo fuera una pesadilla. Que Sasuke aún seguía con vida, a mi lado, durmiendo, y que cuando yo lograra despertar, él me abrazaría con fuerza, diciéndome al oído que todo estaba bien, que fue solo un mal sueño de nuevo. Por mucho que supliqué, la realidad me golpeó con fuerza, con crueldad. Sasuke, el amor de mi vida, estaba muerto. Y yo no podía hacer nada, no podía hacer nada por cambiar las cosas. Sasuke jamás sabría que lo que tanto anhelábamos, se había hecho realidad. Él no podría disfrutar de su hijo, Sasuke ya no estaría con nosotros. No podríamos compartir esta felicidad que tanto deseamos.

Fue por ese motivo que un mes atrás no te seguí, no me marche contigo. No podía hacerlo, y de poder hacerlo, de haberme quitado la vida cuando esa idea cruzó por mi mente, tú me habrías odiado. Por eso seguí a adelante, por el bebé que crecía poco a poco y día a día en mi vientre. Por el no bajé mis brazos hasta ahora y no los bajaré, porque estoy segura que aunque ahora nos encontremos _en lados_ _opuestos_ , algún día volveremos a tomarnos de la mano y avanzaremos nuevamente por el mismo camino, en la misma dirección, como en el comienzo, Sasuke.

 _A veces, simplemente, no depende de nosotros escoger el color de pieza que seremos en el juego de ajedrez, si estaremos situados en la parte izquierda o derecha del tablero. Aliado o rival, amigo o enemigo, bueno o malo, vida o muerte. Muchas veces esta lejos de nuestro alcance, el decidir en que lado estaremos ubicados al final._

 _._

* * *

¡Hello! Bueno, este OS ha sido mi aporte (tal vez no el único) para el mes SasuSaku. Espero que les haya gustado, hecho sufrir un poquito al menos (sí, soy así de mala muajajaja), y sobretodo, todo aquello que quieran comentarme pueden dejarlo en un review. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer.

Por cierto, como comenté al principio del fic, este OS no tiene Beta. Por lo tanto, si han encontrado algún error gramatical o alguna falta de ortografía, lo siento.

Saludos.


End file.
